HERE! TAKE ME!
by Skittles6
Summary: uMMM, ITS A LIT I SUCK AT SUMMARIES READ PLZ


Maybe It's Fate  
  
Author's note: this story is told in Rory's point of view.  
  
  
  
Gilmore Girls  
  
  
  
Things have been going good since Sookie's wedding. I ended up not going to Washington because I would miss mom too much. Me and Dean have had a couple fights about me spending too much time with Jess, but they all end up the same way. Jess is my friend, and whereas I love Dean, he cannot tell me who to be friends with. I spend a lot of time with Jess. We have basically everything in common; books, movies, music. And we can talk endlessly about anything. I can't say that I have no feelings for Jess other than friendship, because that would be a lie. I like Jess, but I don't wanna ruin mine and Dean's relationship.   
  
"Hey beautiful!" Dean said. I was just coming out of Luke's. I was getting coffee for mom, because her and Luke have yet to make up.  
  
"Oh, hey Dean." I said and we kissed.  
  
"Why were you in Luke's?" he asked, curiously.  
  
"Because that's where I get a good portion of my food. Plus, mom wanted coffee." He just stood there and starred at me like I was lying.  
  
"Dean! Not this again!" I sighed.  
  
"Rory! I just don't want you hanging around with him."  
  
"And if this was Germany and your name was Hitler, than that would be a problem. Yes, Dean you're my  
  
boyfriend, but you don't get to choose my friends. And the sooner you get over that, the better."   
  
"Fine. I'll see you later. Bye." Dean said and walked off in the direction of his house.  
  
"Hello there." an all too familiar voice behind me said. I turned around and it was as I suspected, (and hoped) Jess.  
  
"Hey Jess. We're you listening?"  
  
"I couldn't help hearing. That guy's got a loud voice."   
  
"That he does."  
  
"He's still jealous? You'd think he would have gotten over 'lil ole' me by now."   
  
"Jess. That's not funny." I said, sternly.  
  
"Sorry. Look, want me to walk you home?"   
  
"Actually, that would be great. Thanks." He smiled and yelled into the diner that he was walking me home.  
  
Five minutes into the walk, Jess said, "You okay? You haven't said a word since we left.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish he could see that your not a bad guy and I love hanging out with you. It just really bugs me." I confessed.  
  
"Thanks for the compliments, but Ror, you really don't need to worry about it. We're friends and he needs to understand that. So, promise me that you wont let this bother you okay?" Jess asked.  
  
"I promise. So what's new?"  
  
"Nothing much. I finished reading,' Catcher in the Rye' for the third time. Anything new with you?"  
  
"Well, me and mom are having an early movie night because I am going out with Dean tonight. It's our 10-  
  
month anniversary. We'll probably go to dinner, like usual." I sighed. We always went to dinner.  
  
"Oh, cool. So, 10- months huh?"   
  
"I'm so sorry to bring up Dean."  
  
"It's okay. I understand."  
  
"No. It's not okay. Ooh- to make it up to you, I am inviting you for movie night."  
  
"You mom wont mind?"   
  
"I'll just ask her."   
  
  
  
We walked up my front steps and into the house.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" No answer. "Mom! I brought you coffee!" she bolted down the stairs and took the coffee.  
  
"Bless you child." she said and took a drink out of the Styrofoam cup. "Why's James Dean here?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to know if he could stay for the movie night. Actully, movie afternoon."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Mom. Kitchen please?" I asked, sweetly.  
  
We walked into the kitchen, leaving Jess to stay in the living room.  
  
"Come on mom please?"  
  
"I don't like you hanging out with him."   
  
"Well, that's not gonna stop me from being friends with him. But, I figured you might wanna be included  
  
seeing as how you are my best friend."   
  
"Okay. Fine. But-" Lorelai was cut off by the sound of the ringing phone.  
  
  
  
RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Saved by the phone."   
  
"I'll get it." my mom rushed to find the phone.  
  
"I think its in the closet." I said. I went back into the living room and found Jess looking at the pictures  
  
of me and my mom.  
  
"Hey. You can stay. But, I was wondering if you could run back to Luke's and get some more coffee and get  
  
some snacks from the market. It'll score you some brownie points with mom."  
  
"She's really important to you, isn't she?" he asked, gesturing at the picture of me and my mom the day  
  
before Christmas.  
  
"Yeah. She is. She's my everything."  
  
"If she's important to you, consider it done. I'll be back in a half hour, tops." he said. And with that said, he was out the door.  
  
Chapter 2: The Call (not a BSB reference)  
  
"Rory! Phone's for you!" my mom yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I didn't ask. Here." she said and shoved the phone into my hand.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Well, hello my Mary." a voice said.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Tristan is that really you?" I jumped up and down. I don't know why I was so happy to talk to  
  
Tristan.  
  
"Gee, Mary. Happy to hear from me?"   
  
"Don't over-inflate your ego, but yes. Very happy. Where are you?"  
  
"Funny you should ask that. Do me a favor. Open your door."  
  
I went and opened the front door and there he was. Tristan, the same way I remembered him. Messy blonde  
  
hair, piercing blue eyes and that trade-mark smirk. He was beautiful.   
  
"Earth to Mary!" Tristan's voice pulled me away from my thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said. I pulled him into a hug. I have to admit, military school really benefited him. His chest was rock hard and his arms were strong. It felt good to be held by him.  
  
"I'll take that as a sign that you missed me." he said.  
  
"Well, yeah. What are you doing home? But more importantly, why are you in Stars Hollow?" I asked.  
  
"I think I might be able to answer that if you loosen up your grip on me. And you should probably hang that  
  
up." he said.  
  
I parted myself from him, unwillingly and hung up the phone. "Sorry." I said.  
  
"It's okay. Um, they let me out on good behavior." I gave him look. "I know, weird. But, I came over to invite you to a party at my house. The last DuGrey party ever."  
  
"Why is it the last?"   
  
"That was one of the conditions of me coming back. No parties. Oh yeah, there's also, no girls, no smoking,  
  
and I have a curfew. Plus, there's no Ducan and Bowman."   
  
"Well, you shouldn't have been with them in the first place. I told you, Tris."  
  
"And I should have listened. But I didn't and I am a better person for it."  
  
"So? When's this party?" I asked.  
  
"Tonight. At 8. It'll probably last all night."  
  
"Oh man. I wish I could go, but it's mine and Dean's 10-month anniversary."  
  
"Oh, I understand. It was just a thought."  
  
"What's all this racket? And Rory? Who's the hottie?" my mom asked.  
  
"Mom!" I sighed. "This is Trisan."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Gilmore." Tristan said.  
  
"Uh-oh." I said.  
  
"Number 1, if you value your life, and certain, important parts of your body, you'll call me Lorelai. And second of all, I am neither old, nor married, so lose the 'Mrs.' thing, K?"  
  
"Okay. Sorry, Lorelai." he apologized.  
  
"Much better. So, Ror, how come you never told me Evil Tristan was hott?"  
  
"He's not mom." I gave in, "Okay, maybe he's a little hott but that's it." I said, shyly.  
  
"You know I am hott, Mary. Don't deny what we all know."  
  
"You've met the Tristan, now meet the ego." I said, sarcastically.  
  
"Okay. Well, I better get going. I need to get home. Nice meeting you, Lorelai," he said and started  
  
opening the door.  
  
"Nice meet you too, Tristan. Nice to meet you as well, ego." my mom said and laughed. Tristan laughed too.   
  
He made his way down the stairs when I called out to him, "Tristan? You have my number. Use it."   
  
"I will my Mary, I will." he said, and smirked. He got into his Jaguar and drove away.  
  
Chapter 3: The Movies  
  
"What movies are we gonna watch?" I asked my mom.   
  
"Um, oh, lets watch 'Coyote Ugly'. I am sure Jess'll like that." Lorelai said and snickered.   
  
"Fine. Good movie. But you have to be nice to Jess. I am begging you." I said and I pulled out the movie 'Coyote Ugly' out from our movie rack.   
  
"Alright. I'll be nice to the little hoodlum, but if he so much as-" Lorelai said.   
  
"He won't, mom. I promise." I cut her off.   
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because, he knows your important to me. And he wants to get along with you."  
  
"Okay. I'll give him a chance."   
  
"Foods Here!" Jess yelled from the front door.   
  
"Yay! Food!" my mom yelled equally as loud and ran to the door.   
  
"Did you remember coffee too?" I asked.   
  
"Of course I did." he held up a cup holder, complete with 4 cups of coffee.   
  
"Only four?" mom asked.   
  
"Yes. Luke stopped selling coffee by the gallon." Jess quipped.   
  
"Ha ha. So we're watching 'Coyote Ugly'." I said.   
  
"Wow. Good movie." he said.   
  
"Figured you would like it. Hey, Jess wanna help me go set up snacks and stuff?" I asked.   
  
"Sure. We'll be right back." Jess said and we went into the kitchen.   
  
"I know you are capable of making popcorn all by yourself so, what do you wanna talk about?" Jess asked.   
  
"I wanted to thank you. I know my mother isn't the most mature person and she can be kind of harsh at times, but thank you for trying to be civil around her. I appreciate it."   
  
"Well, I like your mom. She's got an edge. If she didn't hate me, I think we would get along great."   
  
"She doesn't hate you."   
  
"Okay well, let's get going." We made popcorn and put chips and candy in different bowls.   
  
1 hour into the movie-   
  
I was laying on the couch, with my eyes closed. I could still hear the movie and I've seen it so many times that I could actually see the scenes playing in my head. I was so tired. The night before I had stayed up all night, reading my book. My mom and Jess started talking and I could hear every word.   
  
"Huh, looks like Rory's sleeping. She's missing the best part of the movie." my mom said.   
  
"Yeah. She stayed up late, reading 'On the Road' by Jack Kerouac."   
  
"Again? That girl's gonna start to tip over from her brain being so big because she reads so much."   
  
"Yeah. I think she's tipping as we speak." Jess and mom laughed. There was a pause, silence. "Lorelai? Why do you hate me so much?" Jess asked.   
  
"Because, when I see you two, I see me and Rory's father. I see the way she looks at you. The same way I looked at Chris. And don't get me wrong, Rory's the best thing in my life and I love her, but I don't want her to be like me. To make the same mistake I did. And Rory likes you, but I don't want her to get pregnant. She has a future, Harvard. I admit, it may seem like I do, but, I don't hate you." she said. When my mom said that, I was overcome with happiness. I was ecstatic at that fact that she didn't hate Jess.   
  
"I like Rory. I like her a lot. And I know that she's with Dean, but even if she wasn't, I would never ruin Rory's chances of having the future she wanted. I know that I really don't deserve Rory, but if she gave me half a chance I would not screw it up. I promise that whatever happens between me and Rory, that she will always come first. Her and her future." Jess said.   
  
"Huh. It figures. You love Rory." my mom simply put it.   
  
"I guess I do." Jess said and paused.   
  
"Well, I guess I should be going now. It's almost 6 and I have to help Luke with the dinner rush." I heard him stand up.   
  
"It was nice having you here, Jess. You gotta come back again." mom said.   
  
"I will do that. So, thanks for letting me stay and tell Rory I said goodbye." he said and walked out the door.   
  
"Hey sleeping beauty wake-up. You gotta get ready for your date tonight." she said. I got up off the couch. I saw my mom was smiling and I knew why. So, I smiled too. I went into my room and got ready fro my date with Dean. 'Geez, this is gonna be one boring night." I thought to myself.   
  
Chapter 4: Mom Talk  
  
"Mom! Where's my black skirt?" I called out to my mother, from my room.  
  
"I have it up here." she said and came down the stairs into my room, with the skirt.  
  
"Don't you think blacks a little dark for your anniversary, honey?" she laid the skirt down on my bed.  
  
"Mom. I just wanna get this day over with. Dean's mad at me and I am sure he really doesn't care what I look like." I said and fell backwards onto my bed.  
  
"What are you guys fighting about?" she asked.  
  
"Um, Jess. Like usual. He doesn't understand that me and Jess are friends. Sometimes I question his listening skills. I have told him, Jess has told him, you've told him, that we are friends, and he doesn't like me. But Dean just wont listen." mom flopped down on my bed as well.  
  
"Rory, hon, you gotta realize that you're a wonderful girlfriend and anyone would be lucky to have you, but maybe Dean isn't right for you."   
  
I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at my mom, "Are you saying I should break up with Dean? But I love Dean."  
  
"I know you love him, but I don't think your in love with him anymore."  
  
"So, I should break up with Dean?"  
  
"You should do whatever you want to do. With the exception of sex and drugs."  
  
"I just don't know mom. I don't know if I could find anyone that will treat me as good as Dean."  
  
"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, sweetie. There's one right under your nose."  
  
"What? Are you talkin about Jess? Mom, he doesn't like me."   
  
"You know he does. I know you know he does, because you were listening tonight while you were 'asleep' on the couch." mom made the sarcastic air quotes for the word asleep.  
  
"So that's why you said all that stuff. 'Cause you knew I was listening."  
  
"No. I said it because I wanted Jess to know how I felt. I wanted to say all that stuff. He likes you, babe."  
  
"Okay. I like him too, but I think I'm just gonna let things play out with Dean. I don't wanna hurt him."  
  
"Okay, but don't play too long. You don't wanna hurt Jess either." mom said.  
  
"Since when are you so pro-Jess?"  
  
"Since you became infatuated with each other and I cant fight it anymore." she said.  
  
"Oh. I understand."  
  
"Well, I am gonna go so you can get dressed. And I'm going to Sookie's tonight. She needs me to come over and spend the night, because Jackson's gone."  
  
"Huh. Where'd he go?" I asked.  
  
"Fruit and vegetable convention In Hartford."  
  
"Okay. So, I'll call you at Sookie's when I get home. Bye mom." I kissed her on the cheek and she left the room. I started to get dressed, I wore the black skirt and a dark blue shirt and a pair of black heels. I looked in the mirror. 'Well, I guess this is as good as its gonna get tonight.'  
  
Chapter 5: The Break-Up and Becoming a Nun  
  
I was sitting and waiting, patiently, I might add, for Dean to come pick me up.  
  
  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
I got up from the couch and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey. There's been a change of plans. Can you walk over here?" Dean asked into the phone.  
  
"Sure. I'll be there in 5 minutes." I said and hung up the phone.   
  
I grabbed my house keys and my cell phone and left the house. I walked silently to Dean's house and when I knocked on the door, he answered wearing a t-shirt and jeans.  
  
'He doesn't even have the decency to dress up a little?' I thought to myself.  
  
"Hey. Come in." he said.  
  
"How come we're here? In your house?" He led me onto a darkened room, with vanilla scented candles lit  
  
everywhere.  
  
"Because, my parents are out of town and Clara's her friend's house and we have the whole house to ourselves."  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
I sat down on a very comfy couch and I felt very uneasy. He slid his arm around my neck and my shoulders. I emphasize on 'slid'. His actions were like a snakes, slimy and disgusting.  
  
"What are we gonna do here?" I asked.  
  
"We're gonna move to the next level of our relationship, Rory." he said and forced me down into the couch.  
  
"Dean. Stop." I said.  
  
"I don't wanna stop. We've been together for 10- months and all we do is hold hands and kiss. It's like we're in elementary school." He started kissing my neck and pushing me further down into the couch.  
  
"Dean Knock it off. Stop or I am going home." I warned him.  
  
He stood up and looked really pissed. "Why wont you sleep with me, Ror? You'll give it to Jess. You must be, because why else would he hang around so much?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe because we're friends and he cares about me. Which is more than I can say for you." I was crying and I ran out of his house. I kept running 'til I couldn't run any more. I collapsed down into the gazebo. I guess Jess and Luke we're still in the diner, because Jess ran over to me and asked me what was wrong. I tried to talk, but the only thing that came out were tears. Jess gather me up in his arms and carried me over to the diner.  
  
"What the hell happened to her?" Luke shouted.  
  
"I don't know. That's what I am trying to figure out, Luke. Now stop yelling." Jess said.  
  
"Jess, it was bad. He tried to make me," I stopped. I had to or else I was gonna choke on my tears.  
  
"It's okay Rory." Luke said. He came over to my side and placed a big mug of hot coffee in front of me. I drank it and finished telling them.'  
  
"I am gonna kill him." Luke said.  
  
"Not if I beat you to it. Rory. Do me a favor, stay here with Luke. I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay." I managed to say before Jess was out the door. I knew exactly where he was going.   
  
"It's okay, Ror. Here, call your mom and tell her what happened." Luke said and handed me a phone. ( I know, since when does Luke have a cordless, but work with me here people.)  
  
I dialed Sookie's number. "Hello?" Sookie answered.  
  
"Hi. Is my mom there?" I asked.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
"Rory?" my mom said.  
  
"Yeah mom, it's me. I am at Luke's"  
  
"Dean took you to Luke's? Classy guy."  
  
"No. Um, he invited me to his house and he tried to um, make me, um"   
  
"Your kidding. He didn't?" my mom cut me off.  
  
"Yeah mom, he did. I cant believe it either."   
  
"I'm gonna kill that floppy haired little asshole."  
  
"Jess kinda beat ya to it."  
  
"Huh. Well, tell him to leave me some. I wanna mount his head on a pole in the middle of Stars Hollow, to  
  
fore-warn people of what happens when you mess with my kid."  
  
"I don't think I'll have any more boy trouble. Jess is hopefully the last one. And if he screws me over, I give up. I'll become a nun." I sighed into the phone.  
  
"Aww, poor baby. Want me to come home? We can have a lil wallowing party." At the mention of the word party, I had an idea.   
  
"Actully mom, stay there. I am gonna drag Jess to a party at Tristan's. I mean if that's okay."  
  
'Of course it is. We can wallow tomorrow. Tell Jess to make sure nothing happens to my baby girl."  
  
"I will. I am gonna go now, Jess is heading back."  
  
"Okay. I love you, sweets. Have fun."  
  
"I will. Love you too, mom. Good night."  
  
"Night." we both hung up the phone.  
  
Jess walked into the diner. There was blood coming from his eye.  
  
"God! Jess are you okay? Your kinda bleeding" I said.  
  
"Yeah I am fine. The only reason I am hurt, is 'cause the little bastard was wearing a ring." he said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I am good. Well, as good as I could be." I said.  
  
"Alright. Just checking. Want me to walk you home?" he asked.  
  
"Actully, no. I want you to take me to Hartford."  
  
"Huh?" he asked, inquisitively. (look James, I used a bigg word.)  
  
"See, there's kind of a party, that I kinda wanted to go to, and I kinda want you to go with me."  
  
"I guess you've never asked a guy out before. Sure. I'll take you home to change, then we'll go."  
  
"Okay. Luke. I am stealing your hired help."I called to Luke, who was behind the counter.  
  
"Okay. Jess? Have her home by 12?" Luke said. We left the diner and went to my house.  
  
"So, need my help in there?" he asked and pointed to my bedroom.  
  
"You know, Jess I have had enough of the male species today so no, I'll take a rain check." I said and went  
  
into my room.  
  
I just pulled on the clothes I had on earlier and walked back out.  
  
"Rory? I didn't mean It like that. I was just kidding." he said.  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
"I just want you to know that I'm sorry. Even though I hated bag-boy and I enjoyed knocking him out, you  
  
didn't deserve that."  
  
"It's okay Jess. If it hadn't have happened, then I don't think I could do this." I said. 'Carpe diem' I thought and I kissed Jess.  
  
"Wait. Your not feeling very Rory-like and I don't want you to regret this later." he pulled away from my  
  
kiss.  
  
"No. I like you. It's not because of tonight. I mean, okay yeah, I can kiss you openly but that's it. And trust me, I wont regret it."  
  
"Okay." we kissed again.  
  
"Now off to the party!" he said and we went to the truck.  
  
"Okay. As you wish, milady." and we drove off.  
  
Chapter 6: The Party   
  
"So, who's party is this anyways?" Jess asked.  
  
"Um, my frined Tristan is having a party. He just got back from Military school." I said. We pulled up to Tristan's house. It was huge. Music was blarring and there were hunderds of people there.  
  
"Nice house." we walked into the house. I saw Madeline and Louise. I assumed Paris was there too. She was.  
  
"Hey, Rory. What's up?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Nothing. This is Jess. Jess this is Madeline, Louise and Paris." I introduced them.  
  
"Hey."Jess said.  
  
"Your hott." Louise said, eyeing him.  
  
"Now, now. He's mine Louise." Jess wrapped his arm around my waist.  
  
"Okay. I'm done." Louise said and walked away. Madeline and Paris joined her.  
  
"Oh thanks. You saved me." Jess said.  
  
"I know. I'm an angel." I said and then I saw Tristan. I let go of Jess and ran over to Tristan.  
  
"Tris! I didnt know if I'd find you in all this crowd. God, who are these people?" I said.  
  
"Um, hi. You came. I thought you were busy." he saw Jess, "And then you show up here and without bag-boy.Huh." he said.  
  
"Me and bag-boy broke up. He tried to force me to... rush our relationship." I manipulated the words to make it sound better.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him." Tristan said.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Jess said.  
  
"Hi. Tristan DuGrey." he put out his hand and Jess shook it.  
  
"Jess. Mariano. Rory's boyfriend." he said with an edge.   
  
'Um, me and Tris are just friends, Jess. It's okay." I said.  
  
"Well, it's been a pleasure. Nice to meet you Jess. Bye Ror." and Tristan walked away.  
  
"Just friends? He likes you." Jess said.  
  
"Whatever." I said. "You know what I've never done before? I've never gotten drunk. I wanna do that now." I grabbed someone's out of their hands and downed it. I shuddered.  
  
"Mmmm."I said.  
  
"Rory? Is this because of bag-boy?" Jess asked.  
  
"Actully it kinda is. I never took any chances with him. But then I took a chance, with you. And look how good it turned out." I smiled at Jess. "So I figure ,'Hey Gilmore. Take more chances.'"  
  
"Fine. If thats what you want." Jess sighed.  
  
"It is. Now let's go find me some drinks." we went off and tried to find some beers.  
  
"You guys want some of this? It's really good." a guy asked.  
  
"Sure." I took it and drank it all too. Then guy smiled weirdly and walked off.  
  
About an hour later:  
  
We were sitting in a chair. Well, Jess was sitting in a chair, I was spralwed across his lap. A slow song came on.  
  
"Hey Jess." I said.  
  
"Hmm." he was playing with my hair.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" I sat up.  
  
"I dont know. The outcome of my dancing usually isnt that great." he said.  
  
"Oh, please Jess?"I pouted.  
  
"Fine. One dance then were leaving." he said.  
  
"Yay." We went out to the floor and started dancing. Jess was holding me and I felt oh so safe.  
  
My stomach started to hurt and my head was pounding. "Jess? I dont feel so good." I said.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"My head." I collapsed. When I woke up, my mom, Sookie and Luke were standing over me. I was laying in a bed with a beeping machine plugged into my arm.  
  
"Sweetie?" mom asked.  
  
"Mommy? Where am I?" I asked.  
  
"Your at the hospital. You passed out." she said.  
  
"Where's Jess?" I asked.  
  
"I sent him to go get coffee." she said.  
  
"Rory? What happened?" Luke asked.  
  
"Umm, I think I got sick. I had alot to drink. Not alot to eat." I explained.  
  
"Oh, well, it's happened to the best of us." Luke said and smiled.  
  
"Oh, Lukie's a wild man." mom smiled at him.  
  
"Okay, stop. Your gonna make Rory sicker than she is." Sookie chimed in.  
  
"Sook." mom sighed.  
  
"Hey. I'm back." Jess said. He had two cups of coffee in his hand.  
  
"Jess. I'm so sorry." I said.  
  
"Well, you should be. I warned you something bad happens when I dance." he smirked.  
  
"No way. You got Jess to dance. Score. You should have taken pictures." mom said.  
  
"We missed a great Christmas card oportunity." Sookie said.  
  
"Um, mom, Luke, Sookie? Will you leave? I wanna talk to Jess." I said.  
  
"No prob, chickadee." Sookie said.  
  
"Okay, Babe. Love you." mom said and kissed my cheek and they left.  
  
Jess at down. "I'm sorry, Jess."   
  
"I know. But it wasnt your fault. I shouldnt have let you drink." he said.  
  
"Well, it's not your fault. And since its not my fault, then it's no one's fault."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"So, why am I still here?" I asked.  
  
"They wanna keep you over night for some tests and observation. You hit your head when you fell and they think you have a concusion." he explined.  
  
"Oh. Well, you dont have to stay. I'm sure the waiting room chairs arent all that comfortable." I said.  
  
"I'm gonna stay. Keep an eye on you."  
  
"Make sure I dont cause any trouble?" I joked.  
  
"Yes, exactly." he laughed.  
  
"So? Thank you for bringing me here and calling mom and stuff." I said.   
  
He blushed,"I'm not good with 'thank yous.' It was not big deal."   
  
"Yes, it was. If you werent there only god knows what would have happened to me." I shuddered at the thought.  
  
"But it didnt." he put his hand over mine. "Your safe. I wont let anything bad happen to you again."  
  
"Knock knock. The doctor lady wants us to come in and explain stuff to us." Lorelai stuck her head in.  
  
"It's okay. Come on in." I said.  
  
They all came in and Jess went to take his hand away from mine. I took his hand back, placed it on top of mine and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"Okay, well, it seems that Rory has sustained a major concusion and we'll need to keep her here for about two days to watch her. And it seems that Rory has had some sort of drug. Do you take drugs Rory?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Um, no ma'am." I said meekly.  
  
"We were at a party and this weird guy gave her something to drink. Maybe that was it." Jess spoke up.  
  
"Okay. Well, it's Rope and its usually a date rape drug. It's newer and not that known but becoming more and more common. Rory, your very lucky to have had this young man with you." she said.  
  
"I know I am." I beamed at Jess.  
  
"Okay, well, she's here for two to three days, so maybe bring some things from home. Pictures, stuffed animals. Things like that. If anything changes, we'll let you know as soon as possible." and she left.  
  
I dont know why, but I started to cry. Not alligator tears, but little ones.  
  
"Ror? You okay?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah, book-lady, what's with the water works?" mom asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just so glad that Jess was there." I broke down and Jess hugged me.  
  
"It's okay. Shhh. It'll be alright." he whispered in my ear.  
  
"Okay. I'm good now. Luke, will you take mom home? I dont want her to stay." I said.  
  
"Nice to know what you think of me. Choosing your new boy-toy over your mommy. Hmph." mom said.  
  
"Mom it's not like that. It's just that you have to work in the morning and stuff." I said.  
  
"I know sweetie. I was just kiddin."   
  
"Besides, Luke can keep you company." Jess wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Yeah, I'm greatful you saved my baby girl, but you can be replaced." mom said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." he smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll bring you some stuff tomorrow, after work." mom said.  
  
"And you'll call if either of you need anything." Luke said.  
  
"Of course Uncle Luke."  
  
"No Uncle, just Luke." he said.  
  
"Bye." mom hugged me.  
  
"See ya." I hugged mom.  
  
"Bye." Luke hugged me.  
  
"Thank you Luke. Your like a father to me. I really apperciate you being here." I hugged him tighter.  
  
"Well, anything you need, Ror. Anything." he said.  
  
"And Sook. Thanks for coming. Tell Jackson hey." I hugged Sookie. And they all left.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep, miss?" Jess asked.  
  
"Nope. In my purse, there's a book. Get it." I said.  
  
He reached over and took out a worn book. "Hemingway? Really?"   
  
"Read me to sleep. Please." I said.  
  
"Sure." he opened the book. "The Garden of Eden, by Ernest Hemingway." he started to read. I was soon fast asleep.  
  
Chapter 7: Visitors  
  
The next morning, when I woke up, I heard, "She's asleep. You cant see her now." Jess saying. I kept my eyes closed.  
  
"Then I'm gonna stay til she wakes up." a voice said. 'That sounds like Tristan.' I thought.  
  
"No."   
  
"At least tell her I was here." he said.  
  
I yawned and pretened to wake up right before Tristan walked out. "Oh, hey Tristan. I thought I heard you."  
  
"Morning Mary.These are for you." he handed me a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Hey. Jessy, will you go get me some coffee please?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure, baby. Be right back." he kissed my forehead. He left.  
  
"Nice attempt to get him to leave." he said.  
  
"I was just trying to keep the patients in this hospital to a minimum." I smiled and smelled the flowers. "Thank you."   
  
"Anything for my Mary. I wont hurt him too bad, ya know" he said.  
  
"He's not the one I was worried about." I said.  
  
"Oh, worried about me now, Mary?" he smirked.  
  
"Why are you here Tris?" I asked.  
  
"I need an alterier motive to see my Mary?"   
  
"No, just tell me why your here." I said.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were alright." he said.  
  
"That's all?" I asked.  
  
"That's all. Now, I guess I'll be going." he said. He got up out of the chair.  
  
"Wait." he looked at me. "Give me a hug before you go." I said. He walked over to my bed and hugged me lightly. "I'm not gonna break you know." He hugged a little tighter.  
  
"Better?" he said.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for coming. You didnt have to." I said.  
  
"Yeah I did. You may be his girlfriend, but your my Mary." he kissed my cheek and left.  
  
'Hmm. I'm Tristan's Mary. That's so sweet.' I thought.  
  
"Coffee for your thoughts, ma'am?" Jess asked and stuck some coffee in my face.  
  
"Whoa. Um, I was thinking how uncomfortable this bed is." I lied.  
  
"Anything I can do?" Jess offered.  
  
"Bring my bed here?" I laughed.  
  
"I'll work on that." he said.  
  
"What time is it?"   
  
"Um, quarter to 9. Why?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to make sure it's not too early to call mom." I picked up the phone next to my bed and dialed the Inn's number.  
  
"Independance Inn, Michel speaking." he answered.  
  
"Hey Michel. Is mom there yet?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, she is. How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine Michel. I have a concusion." I said.  
  
"Oh, alright. Here is your mother." he said.  
  
"Hello?" mom said.  
  
"Mommy. I dont wanna be here." I whined.  
  
"I know. Last night I had to share a bed with Luke. Let me tell you, not fun. He hoggs the covers." she said.  
  
"You slept with Luke?" I asked.  
  
"She slept with Luke?" Jess asked.  
  
"No. Well, technicly I did. But not like that. He said it would be weird to sleep in your bed and he was too tall to fit on the couch. And I didnt wanna sleep in your bed because I didnt wanna think about how your not there so I said "hey Luke, you can sleep in my bed.'" she said.  
  
"Oh, okay. I kinda understad. So, did you have fun NOT sleeping with Luke?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, it was okay. I think I'm begining to like Luke. It's weird."   
  
"It's not so weird. I mean he is kinda in love with you." I said.  
  
"No he's not. Wait, maybe he is. Since when?"   
  
"Like forever. I remember when I was 5 and I went in there for my first cup of coffee. You begged and begged and he gave in because he's in love and he can't fight it."  
  
"Wow. You remember that?"   
  
"You only have a million pictures that say 'Rory's First Cup of Coffee' on it."  
  
Mom laughed. "Your right. I think I'll talk to him later."  
  
"That's good. So, I've prepared a list of things I would like you to bring." I cleared my throat.   
  
"Oh God." mom sighed.  
  
"Hey now, missy. I'm gonna be here for a while. So, I'm gonna need my little cd player, my big cd player and all of my cd's. I mean all. I dont want you hiding them and saying they were hiding under the bed. I'm gonna send over Jess later and he's gonna get a bunch of books for me. And I want Luke's food. This food here is yukkie. Oh, and Cornol Clucker. Understand?" I asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Right away. I'll bring them over after work. Anything else Contessa?" mom said.  
  
"Um, that's aboout it. Thanks." I said.  
  
"No problem. See ya later." she hung up the phone.  
  
"So, I'm bored." I said.  
  
"We could terrorize the nurses, but I think your mom'll get mad if we do it without her." Jess said.  
  
"You know her too well." I laughed. "You know you dont have to stay. I'd be fine alone."   
  
"I know. But I wanna stay. And assuming you want me to stay, I think I'll stay." he said.  
  
"Of course I want you here but your just sitting there, bored and I'm really sorry I did this. I just wanna go home and get some coffee." I said.  
  
"Would you like to run to Luke's real quick and get you some?" he asked and started to put on his coat.  
  
"I didnt even answer. What if I would have said no?" I asked.  
  
"Then you wouldnt be you. I'll be right back. Do you want anything else?"  
  
"Well, since your asking. I'd like a cheeseburger, fries, onion-rings and a cherry-coke." I said.  
  
"Did you have this planned out?" he laughed. "Be right back." he left.  
  
I laid there for a while and thought about stuff. About what had happened in the past 24 hours. Me and Dean, me and Jess, me and Tristan. That's a lot of thoughts. I was about halfway through my Tristan thought and there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Um, come in." I said.  
  
"Hi, Rory." Dean said and walked in.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Miss Patty told me what happened. And I wanted to say I'm sorry." he held up a rose. "Can I sit down?"   
  
"Go ahead, but you gotta be back before Jess comes."   
  
"Oh, diner boy jealous?" he said.  
  
"Real mature. And no, I just wanna keep things less complicated then they have to be. I dont want you here either, Dean."  
  
"Fine, but what did Jess do to you?" he asked.  
  
"Jess saved my life. He didnt do anything but save me. Good- bye Dean." I said and looked at the door.  
  
"Fine, but he'll get tired of getting no-where with you, Gilmore." he left.  
  
"Well, that was nice." I said to myself. I sat in bed and thought.  
  
"Oh, no. Lane!" I picked up the phone and dialed Lane's number.   
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Kim answered the phone.  
  
"Hi. Is Lane there?"   
  
"Yes, hold on." she called Lane and she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lane said.  
  
"Lane! Oh my god. I'm so sorry." I said.  
  
"Huh? What did you do?" she asked.  
  
"You need to come to the hospital and I'll fill you in." I said.  
  
"Rory, you're makin no sense. And how will I get to the hospital?"   
  
"Go to Luke's and wait for Jess. He'll give you a ride."  
  
"Um, I'm still not clear on why I have to go to the hospital." she was confused.  
  
"Just go to Luke's, Lane, please. I really need to talk to you."   
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Yay. Just tell Jess that I said for him to bring you."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you." she hung up.  
  
Okie well thts all i have written. if ne 1 wants the story to finish, email me at xxcoffeefreakxx@yahoo.com  
  
Thnx so much 4 reading buh bi  
  
love-  
  
xxSkittlesxx 


End file.
